gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite
Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite is a mashup of Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida feat. David Guetta, 2012 (It Ain't End) by Jay Sean feat. Nicki Minaj, and Dynamite by Taio Cruz. It was performed by New Directions in the episode Mash It Up! Lyrics: James: Oo-oo-ooh Two-zero-one-two Oo-oo-ooh It’s alright Oh, it’s alright. Miles: You know what they say Life ain't always easy every day We're survivors Breezy: So forget the day It's all about tonight, act a fool and start a riot New Directions: The club can’t even handle me right now Aldy: Bottles popping 'til we can't stand We keep it rocking 'til 6 am New Directions: Mash it up I wanna celebrate and like my life Turn it up, turn it up like it’s dynamite Cause we gonna rock this club like it’s the end of the world We gonna light it up like it’s 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, like it’s dynamite. James: Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh New Directions: Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Evan: It goes on and on and on And it goes on and on and on Lucas: Club can’t even handle me right now Bottles popping 'til we can't stand. We keep it rocking 'til 6 am Bella: Club can’t even handle me right now I wanna celebrate and live my life Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up Club can’t even handle me right now Jaxon: Cuz we gonna rock this club And let's make tonight go down like dynamite in history, yeah Rose: Cuz I told you once, it's the last 24 hours and we gonna light it up, up New Directions: The club can’t even handle me right now Kevin: Bottles popping 'til we can't stand We keep it rocking 'til 6 am New Directions: Mash it up I wanna celebrate and like my life Turn it up, turn it up like it’s dynamite Cause we gonna rock this club like it’s the end of the world We gonna light it up like it’s 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, like it’s dynamite James: Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh New Directions: Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up It ain't the end of the world Miles: Scream out I'm in the building They watching, I know this I'm rocking, I'm rolling, I'm holding, I know it, you know it Honey: I'm gonna be the last one standing I'm alone and all I, I'm gonna be the last one landing Miles: I am a ladies man Come and be my lady and we can ball, so, ah! Nicole: So let's start it with here right now Party like, like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 New Directions: Mash it up I wanna celebrate and like my life Turn it up, turn it up like it’s dynamite Cause we gonna rock this club like it’s the end of the world We gonna light it up like it’s 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up, turn it up, like it’s dynamite James: Because the world keeps spinning The world keeps spinning around Videos: Category:Season Two Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Breezy Hollister Category:Songs Sung by Aldy Williams Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Lucas Aguirre Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs